Their Secret Spot
by Josee-ann
Summary: Gabriella is living with Troy and when she gets home from work, she finds a note on the coffee table from Troy. He wants to meet her up at their secret spot, the secret spot that they haven't been to in years. What could he be up to? Oneshot. R&R please!


**Author's Note****: Hey guys. Here's another Oneshot that I've kept in my head for a while now and finally decided to write it. I think it's pretty cute, what do you think?**

**

* * *

**

**Their Secret Spot**

Gabriella sat in her car, wiping the irritating hair out of her eye. The lights had not changed from red yet and Gabriella was getting impatient. After an evening of meeting countless parents and repeating, "Your daughter is a very charming girl" and "Your son is doing rather well in my class", she was ready to go home.

Gabriella had become the new math teacher at East Junior High and it was her first parents evening since she got the job. She was at the nice age of 25 and was living with her high school sweetheart and long-term boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Troy himself was a basketball coach at East Junior High but due to a sudden illness, he was unable to attend the parent's evening.

The lights changed from red to green and Gabriella accelerated quickly. She could not wait to get home, put her feet up and have a cosy night in with Troy. Mind you, with Troy's sudden sneezing and coughing fits, she would be happy with just putting her feet up.

She turned into the driveway and turned off the engine. As she got out, she looked at her watch. It was just after 8 and it was already dark. She looked up at her house and saw no lights on. _Perhaps Troy's just gone to bed_ Gabriella thought to herself, though slightly disappointed that Troy hadn't stayed up for her. She turned her key in the front door lock and switched the hallway light on. She heard no greeting from anywhere in the house so she presumed he was already asleep.

Gabriella was about to toss her bag on the coffee table when she saw a scrap piece of paper waiting for her. Tossing her bag on the couch instead, she picked up the note and read it.

_Gabriella, _

_Meet me at our secret spot_

_Troy_

Gabriella read it. Then reread it. Then reread it again. She kept looking for hidden clues as to what the heck was going on.

For one thing, whenever Troy wrote a note, he always wrote, "Love you always, Troy" when he signed it, or at least a little string of "x"s afterwards. Here it was just…."Troy". This unnerved Gabriella.

Another thing, Troy and Gabriella didn't have a secret spot. Not since high school and neither of them had gone back to East High in years. Unless….

Gabriella grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She got into her car, thoughts running through her head.

_What's he playing at? What about his sudden illness? What's he going to tell me?__Is it good or…bad? Oh god I hope his illness isn't deadly? Oh my god, is he going to break up with me? He's gone to all this trouble to break up with me? What if I'm thinking of the wrong secret spot? What he thinks something else is a secret spot but I haven't of it as a secret spot and I'm going to an old secret spot while he's at this new secret spot that I didn't know was even a secret spot???_

Before she knew it, Gabriella was outside East High. When she got out, she looked at the tall building. The whole place was dark and looked rather daunting. Trying to forget her bad feelings about it, she walked up to the front door. Expecting it to be locked, she grasped the handle and turned it. It opened pretty easily. Gabriella looked down the corridor. The corridor itself was pitch black and if she hadn't had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, she would have just left, despite the fact that the school's front doors were unlocked in the middle of the night.

Gabriella walked cautiously down the corridor, watching out for any sudden movements in the dark. After banging into a row of lockers, Gabriella realised that she was lost. In a school. At night. In pitch black. She was lost in a school at night in pitch black, in a school that she hadn't been for years. Then Gabriella realised something. Pulling out her keys, she felt around for the cute little key ring that had a flashlight on it. Turning it on, the small light lit up about two square foot around her. Not much but enough to realise that she was standing in front of a sign pointing in the direction of the cafeteria and the balcony.

Recognising where she was at last, Gabriella made her way through corridors and up stairs until she saw found the corridor with door leading up to the balcony. The door itself had little rays of light shining through the side. Smiling slightly, she opened the door leading to the balcony and walked up the stairs.

Gabriella was amazed. As she had walked up the stairs, she had noticed that the whole balcony had been dotted with small red scented candles, each one lit giving off a very romantic atmosphere. Gabriella also noticed that the flowerpots and baskets that had once held many colourful flowers, now, only held red and white roses, Gabriella's favourite flower. Smiling brightly, she suddenly heard a small click behind her and _Start of Something New _came on from a cd player. Turning round, she saw her boyfriend. He smiled at her, with love in his eyes, and his heart.

"So you found my note then?"

"Yeah" Gabriella laughed quietly. "This is amazing. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Meh, I've seen something even more beautiful. And she's standing right in front of me."

Gabriella was now uncontrollably smiling. Then her instincts started going into overdrive. She realised what he was most likely going to. She tried to hold her excitement.

"Gabriella," Troy walked slowly towards her. "What's your motto?"

Gabriella frowns slightly. This wasn't exactly what she expected. "What?"

"You know, your motto. The line that you remind me of every so often." Troy smiled his goofy smile.

Gabriella thought for a moment then caught on. "Friends bring out the beautiful things in each other that nobody else looks hard enough to find"

"Exactly. And if it hadn't been you, making me realise things inside of me that I nor anyone else had found, then chances are, we would not be standing here this evening."

"So I thought, well if we can stand up for ourselves, show everyone who we really are and still be together, 8 years later, then there's nothing we can't do. And I think we're ready."

Troy took Gabriella's hands. " You made me the person I never thought I could be. You complete me and now I hope I never have to live another day without you. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life, always and forever, with you. So Gabriella Montez," Troy let go off one of Gabriella's hands, pulled out a small box got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Gabriella, overcome with emotion, wiped the tears of happiness from her eyes. "Yes!"

Troy stood up and lifted Gabriella into a hug and swirled her round. Both laughing, and when Troy put her down, he slid the engagement ring on her left hand.

"I love you," He said simply.

"I love you more" Gabriella replied.

"Not possible" Then Troy pulled Gabriella towards him and kissed her. Gabriella responded and wrapped her arms round his neck as the last few bars of _Start of Something New _came to a finish.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww well i thought it was cute. Reviews will be much appreciated. x x x**


End file.
